Day by Day
by Lingerer
Summary: [AU] "Day by day, my lingering feelings around you seemed to get stronger. But I'll suppress it, all for your sake. After all, if you are happy because of my suffering, I will gladly endure all pain." ElsAi.
1. Prologue

**Welp. Another tragedy fic cause drama so good. And I'm also being very realistic about life here- /shot**

**Welll. Obviously nothing belongs to me. Except this story. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Day by Day**

**...**

**Prologue**

**...**

_"Day by day, we lose parts of ourselves - some major, some not." ~ Anonymous_

_..._

"Let's break up."

His ruby orbs widened. The bouquet of roses fell from his hand from the shock, landing on the ground with a light, careless thud. His mouth began to tremble, all his sentences becoming more and more inaudible as seconds passed. Finally, after the trembling began to die out, a faint whisper wafted from his mouth.

"What?"

"I said, let's break up." Aisha stated without a change in tone. Her amethyst orbs locked into his orbs, with a definite glint of truth residing in her eyes. However, he dismissed it and questioned again for confirmation.

"Y-Y-you're kidding... right?" Elsword stammered. "I-I-I know you love jokes and all, but this is going a bit too far-"

"I'm not kidding." Aisha deadpanned. She expressionlessly stared at him.

"B-But why? Did I do something wrong?" He frantically asked. "I-I know I forgot our first month anniversary, and I know I-I am pretty stupid in this kinds of things, and-" Gently placing her index finger on his mouth, she shushed him quiet.

"It's just not the same anymore." She simply stated. "Now please, leave me alone." With that, she shut the door at his face.

Everything was blank from then on. Elsword suddenly lost strength in his legs and collapsed, his knees landing on the floor with a loud thump. The ground dirtied his white tuxedo, coloring each wrinkles with an earthly color. In exasperation, tears slowly leaked out from the corner of his eyes, until it began to drop at a steady rate to the ground.

"I-I see..." Elsword whispered. "I-I am sorry for bothering you then..." He unsteadily stood up, his whole body wobbling from the shock. Despite the condition he was in, he managed to drag himself away from her house. He left the bouquet of roses before the porch of her house, dejectedly sitting on the ground.

Aisha momentarily opened the door and rushed outside, picking up the bouquet bought for her. The aromatic smell lingered around the bouquet, until it was blown away by the soft wind. Taking a look at the bouquet, the blood-red petals of each roses seemed to remind her of her current situation. As she glanced at the direction Elsword trudged away, a lone tear escaped from her eye.

A cough escaped from her mouth.

And so did the drop of blood.

_"I'm sorry, Elsword."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Welp, new story. Ima make it into like a drabble-like fic, so it will be easier for me. Since Mock Trial is on break right now (wheeeeeee), I can finally work on some stories again. y1s._  
_**

**By the way, this story was inspired by an old song, _Haru Haru_, sung by Big Bang (a Korean music/dance group or something, I dunno). Day by day is the direct translation of Haru Haru. To understand this story a little better, watch the music video. **

**Oh lol. I have a Youtube channel now (yiiiiii). I'll just be uploading my chars being stupid everywhere. First video: dying in Free training (lol I don't even know haoIdidit). Name's Lingerer Leo. **

**Welp, tiem to write moar. **

**Bye.**


	2. (1) Where everything went wrong

**I'm on a roll! Never wrote this much in weeks! Whooooooo**

**lol it just shows how lazy/busy I am. welp, on with the story. **

* * *

**Day by Day**

**...**

**Where everything went wrong**

**...**

_"You know, the cause of the rising action, the beginning of the impending doom." ~ Luke_

_..._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I'm terribly sorry, but you only have a month to live." _

_"B-B-But can't you do surgery or something-" She grabbed the doctor by his jacket, only for her to violently cough due to the sudden movement. The doctor quickly and gently released himself from her grip.  
_

_"Calm down, miss." The doctor straightened his wrinkled jacket. "I know it may be harsh, but you are at a stage where treatment wouldn't do anything but harm you further." His cold, harsh tone stated without any emotions at all._

_It seemed as if her heart just stopped right then. Word couldn't leave her mouth and remained in her mind, filling her entire mind with thoughts alone. _

_"As a doctor, I must advice you to organize everything beforehand." _

_But organize what?_

_"Say your last goodbyes to your family, friends, and lover."_

_N-N-No. Not Elsword. I don't want to say goodbye to him. _

_"So they may be ready to face you in your last moment." _

_No. I can't hurt him. _

_"Lest you not, you might hurt them even more."_

_I can't bring myself to hurt him. _

_"Well, Miss Aisha. I will be seeing you again around the end of this month. If you need any help, just come visit me." The doctor's cold tone snapped her out of her thoughts. Adjusting his glasses, he made way to the door. "You may stay here till you're settled." With a small creak, the doctor was soon out of his room. _

_How much had the time passed? Aisha weakly stood up, her legs feeling like jelly. Staggering herself out the door, she found herself in an empty hospital corridor, smell of medicine lingering around the place. She managed to get herself to the entrance of another corridor, till she became weak at her knees. _

_Collapsing to the icy-cold, tiled floor, she found no strength left in her body. In utter exasperation, tears began to drop from the corner of her eyes to the floor, dripping down as she hugged her knees. Having no energy to sob, she silently sat there, all alone in the empty corridor, weeping quietly to herself. _

_The image of Elsword popped into her mind. His warm, embracing smile. His joyous laughter. His headstrong attitude. His passion, dedication to her. All the time she had spent with him. All the time she would spend with him. _

_No. She will not cause her death to become his sadness. __As much as it pained her to separate from Elsword, she hated to see him in grief for her. After all, she only wanted Elsword to become happy. "I'll break up with him." _

_The pain of the break-up would be momentary. He'll soon find another woman, and become happy with her. _

_Please, Elsword. Become happy without me. _

_"After all, if you are happy because of my suffering, I will gladly endure all pain."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm on a roll! _Haru Haru _was a really big inspiration for this story after all. oh gosh.**

**And y1s. Aisha has disease cause drama so good. Don't be hatin on me tho. By the way, if anyone hadn't noticed at all (lol I didn't give any signs tho), the classes are: males are physical, females are magical. As for Add? welp he's the doctor (lol jks). **

**helll gotta redo my video editing because my dick of a friend deleted the files. fawwwwk. **

**welp i'll be writing some more. As soon as new mock trial case comes up, I'll have to slow down tho. sowwy. **

**laters.**


	3. (2) Hidden Truth

**ugh life. never felt this much hatred towards my life :I**

**welp, writing soothes me. welll, time for more drama**

* * *

**Day by Day**

**...**

**Hidden truth**

**...**

_"If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself." ~ George Orwell_

_..._

"Please, don't tell Elsword about this." Aisha pleaded with her knees on the ground, her face not daring to look up to her friends. "I-I-I know that I am being selfish, but I don't want to hurt Elsword any further than this." Once again, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, ever so glistening around the corners of her eyes.

"So you would choose to break up with Elsword?" Raven asked. His golden eyes glared at her, as if the gaze were to pierce her soul.

Aisha finally looked up, only to visibly flinch from the gaze of her friends. "But if all this were to end peacefully, and if Elsword were to benefit from this, then so be it." She confirmed with a shaking look, her amethyst eyes dejectedly dull.

Raven glanced at her for the final time, until he closed his eyes and deeply sighed. "Very well." He stated. "We will do something about this. In the meanwhile, you do your part."

Aisha's tears finally fell. "Th-Thank you..." Her whisper mumbled out with hints of sniffling. Her friends, namely Rena, Ara, and Eve, helped her to her feet, two on the supporting side for her shoulder, and one gently whispering words of comfort.

"Okay." Raven intoned, his voice rising to catch attention. "This is how the plan will go."

...

As her friends watched her take hold of the bouquet of flowers, Aisha stepped back into the house, her steps trembling like grass before wind. She lost her strength after two menial steps in the house, collapsing to her knees and sobbing loudly as her broken voice could. Rena, Ara, and Eve immediately ran towards her and attempted to soothe her, each hugging their best friend and shedding tears alongside her.

Words couldn't utter out, but only hurt, dejected mumbles sniveled out. Finally, as if the body couldn't handle much more weeping, a violent series of coughs with specks of blood followed, stopping her short of the weeping. Her friends helplessly watched her cough up more blood as she gasped for breaths of air, finally her deadly coughs pausing for later.

Cleaning her blood stains with a small handkerchief, Rena soothingly whispered. "It's okay, Aisha." She assured her. "It's over now."

"I-I-I-" Wiping her tears, Aisha looked back once more to the direction Elsword disappeared. "It's funny, isn't it?" She hollowly asked herself, catching her friends' attentions. "How Elsword and I just parted, but-"

_"-As seconds pass, the more and more I yearn for him."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: ugh. even though it's been only like 3 days or something, things are just going down. my chronic depression (btw if I haven't told you guys about my condition) just seems to get worse and worse. I'm losing motivation to write (although writing does calm me down). sorry for the late update.**

**for some time, Luke will be training my account (he's a friend that I trust). so he won't be recognizing some of you peeps. playing Elsword is not an option for me right now.**

**The first part (or prologue) goes into the dotted parts. It's Aisha's POV here. **

**I guess I'll just continue writing. Sorry if it seems rushed. **

**well. bye. **


	4. (3) Misunderstanding

**dun worry. this story is not dead. but meh. meeeeeeh. my lifes a betch. ugghhh.**

**welp. ya'll know the thing. **

* * *

**Day by Day**

**...**

**Misunderstanding**

**...**

_"It's dreadful what little things lead people to misunderstand each other." ~ L.M. Montgomery_

_..._

Chung tenderly gazed at his girlfriend, despite the absurd request she had made. "I'll help out your friend." He gently sighed. "However, don't get jealous of the act I put up, okay?" Before Eve could compute what he had just said, Chung quickly laid a chaste kiss on her cheeks. With that, her face went flaring hot, her features turning red as the late sunset.

"Wh-Whatever..." Eve pouted, completely opposite of her usual cold demeanor. "J-Just help out Aisha, okay?" Crossing her arms, she tried to appear regal - like the aristocratic woman she was - only to look more adorable.

Stifling a light chuckle, Chung nodded his head. "Got it, my lady." He replied with a warm smile, rendering Eve speechless with a furious blush. "So, where is Aisha then?"

Aisha exited the car at that moment, tired of waiting for Eve to return. "Eve, what is the hold up-" She paused as soon as she saw an evident blush tinted on her impassive friend. "-up..." Quickly shaking her head, Aisha checked once again, only to see the blush still remaining on her features. Her mouth opened in an 'o', making her unable to speak further.

"Is this Aisha?" Chung whispered to Eve. "She seems lost."

Eve walked over to her friend, and lightly shook her awake. "Aisha. I don't think I introduced him to you." Seeing that she now got her attention, Eve pointed a finger towards Chung. "This is my boyfriend, Chung Seiker." As Aisha wordlessly gazed at him, Chung only waved back in response.

Within a moment, sentences flew out her mouth in a rapid fire. "You had a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my gosh, I've never seen you blush, and you look so cute like that! And your boyfriend! He looks so cool-" Her temporary excitement only ended by the fits of bloody, rushed coughs. Aisha lurched over and covered her mouth with her hands, specks of red slowly dripping out the small gaps in her hand. "I-I-I'm okay!" Aisha coughed once more, as Eve helplessly and worriedly watched her friend suffer from her illness. "It's just a cough..."

"Aisha, I think you should go and rest now." Eve stated with a tint of pleading in her tone. "You're obviously not getting any better, and... I'm sorry for bringing you out here." Carefully grabbing her hand, Eve led her to the car to rest, only for Aisha to release the grip herself.

"No, I asked you guys to help me in my stupid farce, and I intent to do my part." Aisha declared with a weak, yet determined look on her face. She then lightly bowed, her head down in shame. "Chung, I'm sorry for dragging you in this mess."

"No problem. A friend of Eve is a friend of mine." Chung replied with a smile.

Aisha regained her posture - her head still slightly fallen, however. "So," Aisha took out a copy of a paper, the paper which listed the plans she had made herself. "I want you to act as my new boyfriend for a month. But before all this can start, I want you to return this ring to Elsword." She pulled out a diamond-crusted, silver ring from her finger and placed it on her hand, reaching it out to him. "Is all that possible with you?" She cautiously asked.

Without a second thought, Chung nodded his head. "Sure." He gladly accepted, taking the ring from her hand. "Just this ring, and we'll start the plan?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

It was then Elsword aimlessly walked into the street, only to find Aisha with a stranger. Curiously, he studied them, until his eyes caught a distinct shine on the stranger's hand.

A ring.

Misunderstood, he approached both of them.

_"Is that the source of her distress?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I realized I was waaay too rusty. gosh barely got to rank SS (tho most were scrubs compared to my guildies)**

**Anyway, finally the story went to the beginning part of the Haru haru M/V. if you still haven't watched the Haru Haru MV, I highly suggest ya'll to watch/listen to it. It will help understand the story even more. **

**btw I've been late due to my family's opposition. lel they won't let me write. welp and new court case is coming up. I won't be able to write as much. sorry for late updates, despite the short amount. **

**ughhh my family makes me hate my life**

**FML**

**later peeps.**


	5. (4) Outward Confrontation

**wow I am really slow at writing QAQ**

**WAO 1000 views already. WAO TAHNK YOU PEEPS OAO**

**enjoy peeps**

* * *

**Outward Confrontation**

**...**

_"Anything, or anyone, worth having is worth fighting for." ~ Susan Elizabeth Philips_

_..._

Seeing Elsword approach from far, her heart suddenly skipped a beat, her face already warm with the slowly creeping blush. Her foot instinctively inched towards the man she loved, only hesitated by her will. She couldn't run to him like the usual days.

No. She had to run _away _from him.

"E-Eve." Aisha muttered, earning a nod from her. Eve quickly hopped into her vehicle, and motioned Aisha to do the same. "B-bye, Chung." She bid farewell, before quickly driving away with Eve.

Before Elsword could call out to Aisha, she was already gone. "... Tch." He clicked his tongue in annoyance, and changed his target to the blonde. Chung realized this a little too late, and soon Elsword approached him within moments. Elsword stood before him, glaring red eyes intensely burning on the baby blue eyes.

"_Chung,_" he seethingly murmured. "I thought it was over between us."

"It is, Elsword." Chung shortly replied, avoiding eye contact with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Before he could turn around and walk away, Elsword's words stopped him short.

"But what's that in your hand?"

Remembering his promise with Aisha, Chung unconsciously opened his hand, showing the glimpse of the ring to Elsword. In a quick second, Elsword surveyed the ring, observing it with quick glance. A lone diamond decorated the silver ring, the initials 'Els' and 'Ai' carved at the bottom of the ring. "Ah." Chung lightly gasped, realizing his mistakes a little too late.

"Whose ring is that?" Elsword definitely knew who the ring belonged to. He recognized, just from the first sight, that it was the ring he had given to her for the 1st year anniversary. He slowly felt himself losing to his fury once more, as if his body reminisced the past between them again.

Chung only kept his silence, seeing that the situation was going out of hand. As if the current situation wasn't bad enough, but he deduced that Elsword was bringing back the fury from the old times. "... The past is the past, Chung." He silently whispered to himself.

Elsword lightly, yet harshly pushed Chung, forcing him awake from his trance-like state. "I asked, whose ring is that?" He growled, clenching his fist till the knuckles were white.

"Oh, it's just a ring someone gave me." Oblivious to the redhead's current state, Chung lied, continuously avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing," he nonchalantly replied. "Not a big deal, actually."

Something snapped in his head.

Next thing anyone knew, a fist firmly landed in Chung's face.

"What the fuck did you do to Aisha?" Elsword furiously shouted, proceeding to land another hit. Chung immediately regained from the punch, and sent back the favor - a punch for a punch.

Elsword staggered back, now his right cheek evident with the loss of blood. "You know, Elsword." Chung wiped the small stream of blood dripping down his mouth. "I think we communicate the best with our fists."

"... I think so too." He murmured before throwing his fist once more. Chung quickly dodged the attack by ducking, in which Elsword retaliated by chaining it with a kick. His foot firmly landed in Chung's stomach, sending him skittering back to the other side of the alley. Elsword proceeded to throw one more punch, only for Chung to grab it, and launch him to the ground using the momentum. Elsword landed harshly on the stony ground, his gasp of pain leaving him in a quick, short breath.

Each side launched barrages of attacks, soon both evidently showing cuts and bruises. Every moment or so, each side spat blood from their mouth and heavily breathed painful gasps. Their bodies creaked with every painful sounds, the sound sickening enough to become appalling. Just as both sides were about to end it with the final blow, a loud clap stopped them short.

"Stop, you both." The deep, booming voice echoed in the narrow alley, amplifying the sound. "I didn't teach you guys to kill each other." His golden eyes seemed to pierce the very souls of each side.

"He's right," Chung agreed, pulling back his fist. "We should end this _silly_ little fight."

Once again, Elsword lost all senses and threw a punch at Chung. Raven quickly stepped in, pausing Elsword short by punching his stomach with a quick, hard jab. He immediately stopped his attack, the overwhelming pain making him lose his actions.

After a light gasp of pain, Elsword fell down unconscious on the cold, stony floor. Raven made sure he was out cold, before speaking:

"This won't be the last time he will struggle for Aisha." Raven grabbed him by the shoulder and began hauling him up to his shoulder. "He will come back stronger."

Chung nodded in agreement, assisting Raven in his job. "I know. It will become difficult for us to stop him."

"I'll drop him off in his house, I guess. Rest up." Raven ordered, in which Chung replied by walking in the direction of his house.

In the midst of their conversation, Elsword remained unconscious, however still uttering an inaudible sentence.

_"I'm sorry... Aisha..."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****It's been long since I updated. School. Ugh. AP tests. :'D I crai evrytim.**

**Anyway, thanks for the 1,000 views. Despite the sloooooooow update, you peeps still visited my story ./crais**

**Thank you. Amazing as always. I'm sorry if it felt rushed. Just author's block. **

**Welp, byes. (btw I'm coming up with another oneshot. Expect it sometimes.)**


End file.
